


Kino, Kaugummi, Katastrophe

by Vem_chan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bernadetta ist eine Dramaqueen, Bernadetta schließt sich in ihrem Zimmer ein, Bernadetta sieht sich selbst schon entführt und umgebracht, F/F, Hubert ist gruselig, Modern AU, Petra beruhigt sie, Petra und Bernadetta sind Zimmergenossen, Sie panikt ein bisschen, und hat eine Fleischfressende Pflanze und einen Kaktus, und versteht Redewendungen nicht
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vem_chan/pseuds/Vem_chan
Summary: modern Au, College, Bernadetta & Petra Roommates, Bernadetta x Edelgard
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Petra Macneary & Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Kino, Kaugummi, Katastrophe

Mit zittrigen Hände hielt Bernadetta ihr Handy fest. Während sie ihre Augen nicht von dem noch geöffneten Chat lösen konnte, bemühte sie sich um eine ruhige Atmung. 

Sie hatte es getan. Sie hatte sich getraut.  
Sie wusste, dass sie nicht allzu bald eine Antwort zu erwarten hatte und trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht entspannen. 

Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihren Zeigefinger zum Ausknopf und drückte ihn zaghaft in der Hoffnung es würde ihr vielleicht helfen sich zu beruhigen. Tatsächlich rollte eine Well an Erleichterung über sie als der Bildschirm schwarz wurde. Langsam bewegte sie den Arm mit dem lebenswichtigen elektronischen Geräts eines jeden jungen Erwachsenens zur Seite und ließ es durch ihre laschen Finger aufs Bett neben sich gleiten. Nachdem sie sich noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, zog sie ihren Arm zu ihrer Brust zurück. Sie musste sich erstmal sammeln.  
Unbeholfen hob sie ihre Beine an und stellte sie schließlich vor sich auf. Mit zitternden Armen umarmte sie sie zögerlich und legte ihren Kopf schließlich auf diesen ab.  
So harrte sie einen Moment aus, bevor sie sich behutsam zur Seite umfallen ließ.  
Während ihr Kopf auf einem weichen Kissen landte, schlug ihr Ellenbogen auf ihren Nachtisch auf. Aufstöhnend unterdrückte sie einen Fluch. Das war so typisch für sie.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand über die Schmerzende stelle. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch noch den Musikknochen getroffen.

Als der Schmerz langsam verebbte, stellte sie fest, dass sie Ablenkung eigentlich ganz recht gekommen war. Sie fühlte sich jetzt viel ruhiger und hatte unterbewusst wieder angefangen das eben vergessene Kaugummi zu kauen. Der Geschmack war schon lange abgeklungen, doch es hatte unbestreitbar eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. Das war auch sie die Packungen leerte, wie nichts anderes.

Ängstlich traute sich wieder ihrem Handy einen einen Blick zu zuwerfen. Es lag einen guten Meter entfernt von ihr, was sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass es keinen Bedrohung darstellte, aufatmen ließ. 

Sie hatte ihrem Schwarm eben eine Nachricht geschickt. Und es war nicht nur irgendeine Nachricht. Sie hatte Edelgard nach einem Date gefragt. Nicht direkt einem Date natürlich, aber nach einem Kinobesuch. Zu zweit. Der Film war eine Romanze. Sie bezahlte - Snacks und Film.  
Zumindest hatte sie das angeboten.

Edelgard würde sich also bestimmt erschließen, dass es ein Date war. Und dann würde sie die Kleinere, die sowas von unter ihrer Liga war, abweisen und ihr damit das Herz brechen. Sie würde sich nie wieder trauen zu einer -Vorlesung zu gehen, weil sie dort womöglich die Weißhaarige treffen könnte, welche sie dann öffentlich bloßstellen und niedermachen würde. Oder sie schickte Hubert nach ihr, was noch viel schlimmer wäre! Bernadetta erinnerte sich noch ganz genau, an eine ähnliche Situation, wo sie ihr Nähzeug ihm Hörsaal hatte liegen lassen und er es ihr zurückgebracht hatte. Sie hatte wirklich gedacht, er wollte sie umbringen oder kidnappen. Und er hätte das bestimmt auch getan, wenn in dem Moment nicht grade Petra, ihr Mitbewohnerin, sie entdeckt und damit gerettet hätte. Wenn er diese Nachricht zu Gesicht bekam, würde er gewiss kommen und sie holen. Oh Gott, was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?

Schnell sprang sie auf und überprüfte, ob ihre Tür auch wirklich verschlossen war, doch das war sie natürlich.

Wieder auf ihren Bett begann sie langsam ein und aus zu atmen. Sie musste sich beruhigen.  
Wenn man sie von draußen nicht hören konnte, würde man nicht wissen, dass sie da war und würde sie somit nicht umbringen. Die Vorhänge waren auch wie immer zugezogen und ihr Kaktus, sowie ihre Fleischfressende Pflanze standen griffbereit auf ihrem Nachttisch.

Plötzlich gab ihr Handy den Ton für einen neue Nachricht von sich und ihr Puls schnellte binnen Sekunden in die Höhe. Kläglich begann sie zu Husten, als ihr Kaugummi den Weg in den falschen Hals fand. Sie hatte sie unglaublich erschreckt. Ersten, weil ihr Mobiltelefon sonst nur auf vibrieren stand und zweitens, und dieser Punkt war deutlich ausschlaggebender, weil das die Antwort sein musste.

Während sie weiter hustete, wahrscheinlich war das ein Deut von der Göttin, dass sie besser nicht hätte versuchen sollen mit Edelgard von Hresvelg auszugehen, starrte sie ihr Handy angstvoll an. Sie traute sich nicht es zu öffnen.

„Bernadetta?“, hörte sie Petras fragende Stimme von vor ihrer Zimmertür kombiniert mit einem klopfen und einem kurzen rütteln an der Tür. Ihre Mitbewohnern musste wohl gehört haben, dass sie hier gerade am Sterben war.  
Leicht gekrümmt vom pausenlosen Husten schleppte Bernadetta sich zu Tür und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloß um. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu versuchen durch die Tür mit Petra zu reden. Sie schaffte es nicht ein Wort heraus zu bringen.  
Als die Tür geöffnet war, gucke ihre Mitbewohnerin sie bestürzt an und begann sofort ihr auf den Rücken zu klopfen. „Ich habe nicht das Wissen, wieso du so hustest, aber ich bin voller Zuversicht, dass es besser wird.“, versuchte die Auslandstudentin sie unbeholfen zu beruhigen, „Könnte ein Schlauch Wasser dir Hilfe sein?“ Ein knappes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Züge der Lilahaarige bei Angesicht der Fürsorge der Anderen, doch es konnte kein besonders schönes sein, da ihre Augen noch immer tränten. Dann wurde sie wieder von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt.

Nachdem sie schließlich so lange gespuckt und gehustet hatte, bis der verheerende Kaugummi auf ihrer Handfläche landete, schaffte sie es Petra, die die ganze Zeit bei ihr geblieben war, noch einen dankbaren Blick zu zuwerfen.  
„Das ist mir in den falschen Hals gekommen.“, machte sie einen schwachen Versuch sich zu erklären, woraufhin die Größere ihr aber nur einen noch verwirrteren Blick zu warf.  
„In den falschen Hals? Aber du hast doch nur einen Hals?“, fragte sie ehrlich irritiert. Die Sprach und vor Allem Redewendungen waren noch nicht so wirklich ihre Freunde.  
„Ja, aber es gibt.. ach vergiss es.“, tat die Lilahaarige es mit einem Lächeln ab. Sie hatte grade recht wenig Laune ihrer Mitbewohnerin das Sprachbild zu erklären.  
„Ich hab mich vor Schreck verschluckt.“, fasste sie, was sie hatte sagen wollen, stattdessen in einfachere Worte.  
„Wovor hast du denn Schrecken gehabt?“, fragte die Auslandstudentin sie nun. Neugier war breit über ihr Gesicht geschrieben.  
Ergeben stöhnte die Kleinere. Petra wusste eh von ihren geheimen Gefühlen für ihre Kommilitonin. Also erzählte sie ihr vom Ergebnis ihres neuesten Wagemuts. 

„Hat das Wirklichkeit, Bernie? Ich habe so viel Stolz für dich, dass du über deiner Angst hinüber gegangen bist. Du sollte der Antwort ein Auge schenken.“, rief die Größere als sie endete entzückt.

„Ja, dass sollte ich wohl.“, sah Bernadetta resigniert ein. Allein der Gedanke daran, was für Dinge ihr in den letzten 10 Minuten jetzt alle an den Kopf geklatscht worden sein konnten, ließ sie schaudern. Aber ihr Handy hatte ja nur einmal einen Laut von sich gegeben, also konnte es nur eine Nachricht sein. Eine Horrornachricht, in der ihr gedroht wurde, dass sie besser ihr Leben beendete, bevor es jemand anderes tat. Oder eine ganz normale Nachricht. Warum erschien ihr ersteres wahrscheinlicher? Und warum tauchte dabei zeitgleich ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit einem finsteren Lächeln vor ihrem inneren Auge auf? Gott, das war echt gruselig.  
Hilfesuchend guckte sie Petra an, die auf etwas zu warten schien. Mit einer plötzlichen Realisation wurde ihr wieder klar auf was.  
„Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du mich vor Hubert beschützt!“, forderte sie flehend.  
Kurz sah sie die Andere perplex an, blinzelte zweimal und stimmte schließlich wage zu: „Ich habe zwar nicht das Wissen, warum Schutz vor Hubert von Nöten ist, aber ich stelle mich gerne in deinen Dienst.“ Anschließend lächelte sie kurz unsicher, ob sie das richtige gesagt hatte.  
„Dann habe ich jetzt wohl keine Wahl mehr.“, erwiederte die Lilahaarigen ebenfalls leicht lächelnt und fischte nach ihren Handy.

Wenn sie schon ihr Leben dafür riskiert hatte, wie es ihr jetzt, nachdem sie fast erstickt war, erschien, wollte sie auch die Antwort sehen. Außerdem war ihre ausländische Jagdsport-Freundin ja jetzt bei ihr und würde sie vor jedem vorprogrammierten Unglück oder Attentäter beschützen.

„Du brauchst keine Blumen zu meinem Grab bringen, wenn ich sterbe.“

——

Edelgard von Hresvelg:  
Ich habe leider erst am Samstag in zwei Wochen Zeit, aber ich würde es genießen mit dir ins Kino zu gehen. -15:18

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!  
> Und danke fürs Lesen meines kleinen Rarepair-Oneshots.  
> Es ist nicht so, als wäre Bernadetta x Edelgard mein OTP. Ich finde es ganz nett, aber es ist nicht eins meiner Favoriten. Hätte ich es anständig vorstellen wollen, hätte ich auch was anderes schreiben müssen, wo die Ship-dynamik mehr zur Geltung kommt, aber das hier ist einfach nur entstanden, weil ich die Idee lustig fand. 
> 
> Ich hoffe ich kann irgendwen damit erfreuen. ^^
> 
> Mata ne  
> Vem-chan


End file.
